Too Little Too Late
by Jengarola
Summary: This is a song fanfic, it basicallt shows the relationship between Jack and Elizabeth Sparrabeth better summary inside.


This is a song Fan fiction i made – basically it tells the story of Sparrabeth through my eyes. Basically i think that both Jack and Elizabeth had feelings for each other, strong feelings, but every time Elizabeth tried to get close to him, he lied or cheated, or did something_ Jack_ like. But then when Jack finally decided to _do the right thing _Its just too little too late for Elizabeth, who has decided to pretend she never had feelings, to save the relationship that could actually work with Will. I think in the end they both really do have string feelings for each other but deep down they know, it would never work out between them.

Here i have basically got the song too little too late by Jojo, and associated each verse with a part of the Sparrabeth story.

**Jojo – Too Little Too Late**

_Come with me, stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand, and you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game_

"**Might I enquire as to how you came by these" Jack said playfully whilst holding up the Letters of Marque to Elizabeth.**

"**persuasion" Elizabeth replied.**

"**Friendly?"**

"**Decidedly not" Elizabeth said with a grin on her face.**

**Jack begins to read what is on the Letters of Marque.**

"**As if I could be bought for such a low price" Jack said whilst putting the letters into his inner coat pocket**

"**Jack, the letter give them pack" Elizabeth worryingly said.**

"**No...Persuade me" Jack trying to seduce Elizabeth, but Elizabeth not playing Jack's game, replied. "You do know will taught me how to use a sword" **

**Jack turned around to face Elizabeth and gave her a cheeky grin "As I said, Persuade me"**

**Not knowing what to say Elizabeth walked away.**

_So let me on down  
Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know_

"**Everything you said to me, every word was a lie" Elizabeth screamed at Jack.**

"**Pretty Much" replied Jack**

_It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

"**Coward" Elizabeth whispered to herself as Jack rowed off into the distance in a long boat, it was then when Elizabeth realised she couldn't wait for Jack no longer, he had hurt her too much.**

"**You came Back"Unfortunately it didn't matter how much she loved him, it was too late, she had made her choice.**

_I was young and in love  
I gave you everything but it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate  
Go find someone else  
In lettin you go, I'm lovin myself  
You gotta problem  
But don't come askin me for help  
Cause ya know_

"**So that's it then, That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow, You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?" Elizabeth said disappointed that the greatest pirate she read about, the pirates she loved, was a lie.**

_It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

"**I don't know what you mean." Elizabeth asked Norrington**

"**Oh, I think you do" he said playfully, he knew that Elizabeth knew exactly what he was talking about.**

"**Oh, don't be absurd, I trust him, that's all" She said, she really did trust him, she trusted him with her life.**

_I can love with all of my heart baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you, I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live, yeah oh_

"**One word, love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day… you won't be able to resist" Jack was saying seductively to Elizabeth, Will was no where to be seen, so this was his chance to show her what he really felt.**

"**Why doesn't your compass work" Elizabeth said. Jack looked down and Elizbateh smiled.**

"**My compass works fine" He said a little worried, wondering if she actually meant what he meant.**

"**Because you and I are alike. And there Will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing" Elizabeth said, she knew Jack was deep down a good man and she was trying to get it out of him.**

"**I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by" Jack said playfully, waving at nothing.**

"**You'll have the chance to do something… something courageous. And when you, you'll discover something. That you're a good man" Jack deep down knew she was right, but was shocked that she would say it, after all the times he's lied to her.**

"**All evidence to the contrary" Jack said, he didn't know what else to say. Elizabeth laughed.**

"**No, I have faith in you. You want to know why?" She said getting closer to Jack and smiling.**

"**Do tell, dearie." Elizabeth leaned closer to Jack.**

"**Curiosity. You're going to want it – a chance to be admired – and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like." Elizabeth's aid getting closer and closer to Jack, trying to get him to kiss her, and trying to see Jack's sensitive side. Jack gave in.**

"**I do want to know what it tastes like" he demanded to her. He caressed her cheek trying to get closer and closer to her.**

"**But seeing as you're a good man, I know that you'd never put me in a position that would compromise my honour" Jack getting ready to kiss her, almost touching, jack pulled away seeing the black spot. Elizabeth, thinking jack listened to her.**

"**I'm proud of you Jack"**

__

It's just too little, too late  
Yeah

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

"**Thank you, Jack" Elizabeth said quietly to Jack**

"**We're not free yet, though" Jack said**

"**You came back. I always knew you were a good man." She moved closer ot him, getting as close as she did before, and then, she did it, she kissed him, deep down she knew they would never work, he had lied, and been a coward, yet she still loved him. Sheknew what she had to do, so she thought this was her last chance to get what she wanted, as kiss from the infamous Jack Sparrow.**

**Elizabeth backs him up against a mast and chains him to it.**

"**It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. It's the only way, don't you see. [leans in as if she's going to kiss him again, but refrains I'm not sorry."She said, she was sorry but she knew it was the only way, and in a way he deserved it.**

"**Pirate" Jack said grinning. He had finally said what she had wanted to hear for such a long time, deep down, she was always his, her Freedom.**


End file.
